callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nambu
Misaligned sights Unlike what the trivia suggests, i'm almost 99% sure that the sights ARE, in fact, misaligned. I've done quite a few tests with single shots, each at the peak of the weapon's sway, and the shots ALWAYS hit exactly where it is shown in the picture. I think that bit of trivia should be removed. WouldYouKindly 21:46, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Also, after further testing, I can confirm that this does not happen with the Walther P38, Tokarev TT33, or M1911, the shot always hits EXACTLY where the front pin is on the sights with those guns. WouldYouKindly 21:52, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, some anon removed the gallery a while back. How did I miss that? The gallery also had the pic of the misaligned sight proof, I'll go put that back in. 23:13, 19 August 2009 (UTC) After MUCH testing I CAN conferm that the nambu sights are NOT misaligned, I am 100% sure of this because I have personaly tested it on every map in the game on every mode. The image of the nambu/springfield impact points is correct for the springfield but not correct for the nambu. Most people don't realise that the image was created by a misinformed gamer and not someone tied to the production of the game. 23:43, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I am willing to discuss the Nambu sight question however I will not take the image made by some random person as "proof" that the sights are "off" 00:01, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Well, if you have really tested it so much than leave it in. BUT DON'T UNDO ANYTHING. Undoing for one little thing throws everything off, just add it instead. 00:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Leave what in? The incorrect information that the sights are off? 00:11, 20 August 2009 (UTC) It's correct, though you need extreme range to test, as well as another player to show when you get the hit marker, leave it in. You most likely just tested by shooting against a wall, which forces you to be at close range to see the mark, as well as increasing the size of the hole (yes, range has an effect on the size of the mark/hole left by a bullet in game). CAW4 00:15, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, man, we're never going to settle this. And, yes, that's what I was referring to. 00:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) No I tested it with two other people all used the nambu and all agreed it shot true even at long range 00:22, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Let's just leave it as something like "it's dabated, with some people beliveing that the sights are correct, while others believe that they are off, as shown in the picture." Will that work? CAW4 00:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Thats a good comprimise its not that im trying to argue just to be a jerk, Its that I have spent a large amount of time testing the sights and I just don't want people to jump to conclusions about it based on some gamers homemade image 01:00, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I agree it's not enough to matter in most cases (seriously, who uses a pistol at that long of a range anyway?), but I was saying that the iron sights are very slightly misaligned, just enough so that there's a just barely noticeable difference between the other pistols and this one (I'm not saying the Nambu sucks, in fact I use it on all my kits since I havent unlocked the magnum yet and it has the quickest reloads). I didnt mean to start an argument over it, but I was just posting my findings that it wasnt just the sway causing people to think the sights were misaligned. WouldYouKindly 04:45, 20 August 2009 (UTC)